thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150504165657/@comment-24796133-20150505212503
"Seriously why couldn't we have one of the luxury planes? I saw them out there on the pad don't lie!" Jacob says, "My back is killing me, this seat is firmer than rock..." "Sit down and shut up or stand up and shut up" Leo says in an annoyed tone. Jacob has to be one of the worst passengers in the history of mankind. For the last two hours he has hardly shut up complaining, singing, making strange noises, everything you could possibly imagine to aggravate the rest of us. "Well sorry Mr Grumpy, just trying to spark some some conversation, everyone here is as talkative as a lemon!" he says. "Sit your arse down or I swear to god i will shove my blade up your arse" i say to him with my eyes closed. My attempts at sleep haven't been successful, the plane itself playing a part in that. It's a military plane, not exactly designed for comfort, rather durability and distance. I will admit the seats, if you can call them that, are terrible, just two long rows of slightly soft padding along the edge of the cargo area. Big enough for the 20 or so of us there are, minus our spines by the end of it. And whatever remains of my sanity after listening to Jacob. Please let it end. Jacob gives Casper a friendly push on the shoulder next to him, and in response Casper pulls out a handheld taser. "Shut the hell up or this is going square into your balls" he says deadly serious, giving the taser a little zap of electricity. Jacob raises his hands in mock surrender, sitting back down again. "Do it anyway please" Kat says. I can see a few others nodding their heads in agreement. I look over to Jarvis and just see him with his head in his hands, slowing shaking his head. I can't blame him, I doubt we look entirely impressive right about now. We're acting like 10 year olds. Well, one of us is anyway. Unfortunately we can't tase him, he's still pretty useful. "You know it's been 10 hours" Zoe says from across the area, "10 hours of listening to you. I never actually thought someone could be so annoying for so long!" "Eh, you still love me though" Jacob says with a grin. Zoe raises her eyebrows at him. "I'm debating that" she says. Jacob just laughs. His cocky arse is going to be handed to him hard one of these days, by me if no-one else. The plane finally touching down is a relief to all of us. Jarvis tells us we landed in Trinidad and Tobago, which has a small Quantum base they can operate from. The rest of us will have to drive to the compound, apparently in the favelas around Maturin, near to the coast. Not bad. Before we leave we check we have all of our equipment and say our farewells to Jarvis and the soldiers. "If and when you need us, you know how to call it in" Jarvis says to us, pointing at the TDCs. We nod. "You're all to take orders from Leo and Kat from this point on. No exceptions." I'm alright with that, I respect those two a lot. "Oh, and you might not want to use your real names out there." He leads us to our vehicles, just ordinary cars, even if I was half expecting armoured hummers, but I guess that'd be a little conspicuous. Seeing as me and Leo are the only two who can drive confidently, we have to take the wheels, with Kat, Jacob and Cara getting into my car. I put on some sunglasses, a cap and a scarf around my lower face to try and hide my features from any onlookers. We're all wearing hoodies over our suits, most of the additional equipment in bags, trying to blend in as much as possible. I follow Leo's car all the way, keeping an eye out for anyone who looks suspicious. Luckily though our journey goes on without any issues, it seems almost too peaceful for my liking. "It feels like Iraq all over again" Jacob mummers from the back. I can't tell if he's happy about that, it doesn't really sound like it. Looking back at Cara, I can see a little tension in her eyes, probably for good reason. If they realise she's working with us then she's at the most risk. Kat's face is like stone, staring straight ahead without expression. Evetually Leo's car pulls over in a fairly empty street, so I follow suit. The others are getting out of the car, and we leave to join them, grabbing the equipment. "Here's what i think we should do" Leo says, making sure everyone can hear, "the favela is over that way, about a mile or so. If I were in charge I'd have people looking out around the place to see who's trying to come in and out. It'll be easier to sneak in if we split up." "You sure that's a good idea?" I say, "we'll need a way to meet up again." "Don't worry, the TDCs have trackers built in, we can pull up their positions on our screens." "Makes sense" I say. "Okay, so the best way to do it is to split up into pairs. Cara, use Zoe's power so the two of you can move unseen, find a suitable place to set up a rendez-vous point, then stay put and watch the scene. Preferably somewhere up high with a good line of sight, and not too close to the centre. Capser, you'll be with me, we'll skirt around the edge of this place and try to find a way in that's not being watched, and look for any civilians in the area. Kat, Chucky, do the same in the other direction, try to get a snese of how this place works. Jacob, Will, stay with Cara and Zoe until they've found a good spot, then try and travel as far in as possible, look for the mutant leaders whilst staying up high." "Sounds good" Chucky says. "Alright then, stay safe everyone, don't do anything stupid" Leo says, and heads off with Casper, Kat and Chucky going the other way with a nod. "Well ladies, looks like you're with me!" Jacob says happily. I roll my eyes. "Just grab a bag and move it" I say, giving him a shove. I lead the way, going down the road for several minutes, looking for one of the taller buildings, with any luck it'll have some kind of fire escape on the side. The second structure we try has what we need, and soon we're on the roof, overlooking the favela. The place is big, it all seems to slide downwards into a sort of concave dome shape, like a pit, with levels of frail houses lining the sloping ground for at least a couple of miles. The divide between the normal housing we're in now and the favela is instant, you could draw a line where one ends and the other begins. "So that's real poverty huh?" Jacob says, for once serious, "No wonder they were willing to stay when Pluto came, they had nothing else to lose." "Alright girls, time to go invisible" I say, turning to the pair of them. Cara nods and takes Zoe's hand for a second, the pale blue light flashing for a second, before both of them become almost completely transparent, just slight distortions in the air. "That's still freaky every time" Jacob says as we watch them walk away, making their way through the streets of the favela. "Follow them" I say to Jacob, heading in another direction. "Wait aren't we both doing it?" he asks. "Nope, you watch over them, I'm going to look for the big shots." "I don't like it, but alright" Jacob says, following them without another word. That was easy. Normally it's a struggle to make him do anything. I guess he finally grew up. I try to stick to the shadows of the streets, not that there are many in the glaring sun. I pass a couple of people here and there, mainly mutants I'm guessing, but I haven't had the chance to look for a mark without being suspicious. My sunglasses and cap hide some of m face, but I had to ditch the scarf, too conspicuous, I'm just hoping people will dismiss my yellowish-brown skin in the glaring sunlight. We're almost on the equator here, and it's pretty warm. It feels good, like the sun is backing up my power. I travel through for about half an hour, keeping my head down, avoiding attention. If the leaders are going to be anywhere, it'll be the dead centre of this place. That's where I have to go. That's when I hear a commotion. I pick up the pace as I see a few people dart out of one of the countless cramped streets, and head straight for it. Peering round the corner, I see the makings of a fight. Two mutants I'm guessing, one with his back to me, hood up, the other shouting at him, too distracted to notice me looking. I can just make out what he's saying over other people's cries and shouts. "...and you think you're a big shot round here? You're even more of a freak than Golem!" "One chance to run" the other boy says. His voice sounds strange, almost robotic in a way, far deeper than any normal man's voice. "You don't order me around!" The first boy shouts, conjuring up some kind of gas in his hand, it looks like ash of some kind. He doesn't have time to do anything with it before I see a flash of light spike out from the other boy's hand and hit in in the chest. The boy collapses, and smoke suddenly surrounds him. The other boy sends more spikes of crackling light into the smoke widly, they have a blue tinge to them. The first boy seems to suddenly fly out of the smoke, crashing into the other boy, knocking down his hood and bringing him to the ground with him. Something is wrong with that boy's skin. I think he tries to throw ash in his face but the now unhooded boy grabs his wrist and plants his other hand on the boys face, sending more crackling spikes right into the boys head. He smashes right into the wall and collapses to the ground, his face looking severly burned to the point of being black. The other boy sends another spike at him for good measure, causing the body to convulse sharply. He looks dead. It's only now I get a good look at the energy boy's face. He's bald, but that's the least shocking thing. His skin is glowing blue, like electricity, purple lines pulsating across his head. I can hear the crackling of his skin now, like electrical pops going off. The smoke guy was right, he looks horrific. I can just see one of his eyes too. It's bright blue, not purple, but there's no question this guy is a mutant. He pulls his hood back over his head. "I told you to run" he says in his crackling voice, before walking off in the other direction. I can't help but jog up to the smoke guy and look at his face. There's a smoking indent in the centre of his chest and his face is charred, like it had been burnt. This guy is a lethal killer. I look in the direction energy guy walked off. Have we bitten off more than we can chew here? If there more mutants like him here, we're beyond outmatched. I could slaughter them in a second. I flinch my head. Not now, I don't need this now. Go after him. Kill him now. He'll only kill you if you don't. Against all of my better judgement, I can't help but follow the footsteps of the mutant.